


Sanders sides pesterlogs

by xionical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, logans a gay obvious bitch, pat has a small fever in the second chapter, patton is supportive, pre analogical - Freeform, roman is blunt - Freeform, theyre gay okay, virgil is anxious gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Some texts between our favorite gaysAlternatively known as: former homestuck wants to have an excuse to use colored text





	1. Dad-man down!

**Author's Note:**

> Purrty color

princeofYourdreams [PY] has opened memo on board Pls Pls Help Me

  


jumpingJellybean [JJ] has been invited to memo!  
  


logansBerry [LB] has been invited to memo!  
  


purplePanda [PP] has been invited to memo!  
  


PY: someone please tell me the answers to the algebra homework  
  


JJ: i would love to give you the answers to the algebra homework ro!!  
  


PY: oh thank goodness, you are a lifesaver!  
  


PP: Patton didn't do his homework either.  
  


PY: pat!  
  


JJ: im sORRY  
  


PY: its okay.  
  


PY: i suppose  
  


PY: virgil  
  


PY: my buddy  
  


PY: my pal  
  


PP: No.  
  


PY: vIRGIL  
  


PP: I didn't do it either. :p  
  


PY: i should have expected that  
  


PP: i get home, take off my clothes, and curl into a ball until the sun comes back up-  
  


JJ: >:0  
  


JJ: i will physically fight you  
  


PY: guys  
  


PY: logans been awfully quiet  
  


LB: Why Are you Guys Staring At Me From Across The Cafeteria?  
  


LB: Have I Done Something?  
  


PY: gUYS LOGANS BACKPACK IS IN HIS LOCKER  
  


PY: PATTON GO GET IT  
  
\----  
  
princeofYourdreams [PY]  began pestering purplePanda [PP]  


  


PY: oh my god  
  


PP: I CAUGHT IT ON CAMERA  
  


PY: i can hear you wheezing-  
  


PP: I'VE NEVER SEEN LOGAN RUN SO FAST OMFG  
  


PP: I'M DECEASED


	2. Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vige and Lo have a whoopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS AHHHHH
> 
> happy 413 my babes!!!

princeofYourdreams [PY]  began pestering  logansBerry [LB]

 

PY: youve got it bad my friend 

 

LB: Shut Up. 

 

PY: dont get so defensive logan 

 

PY: you honestly handled it better than i thought you would 

 

LB: How The Heck Am I Supposed To React To Something Like That?!?! 

 

LB: He Kissed Me, Roman!!! 

 

LB: KISSED!!!

 

PY: omg

 

PY: idk maybe not pack your bags and run away

 

LB: Look, Roman. 

 

LB: I Apologize, But I Personally Believe That I Did Nothing Wrong. 

 

PY: maybe you shouldve said something before leaving at least 

 

PY: besides it wasnt even intentional 

 

PY: he was knocked into

 

LB: I Never Said It Was. 

 

PY: sure as hell sounds like youre blaming him 

 

LB: I Am Not. 

 

LB: I Don’t Know How To Respond To Situations Like This.

 

LB: But It Was Not His Fault. 

 

PY: okay makes sense

 

PY: but maybe its not me you should be telling this to logan 

LB: Ah, Hold On Just One Second, Someone Else Is Pestering Me. 

 

PY: roger that steve

 

LB: Roman, My Name Is Logan. 

 

LB: You Know This. 

 

PY: oh my god just answer your messages nerd  

  
  
  


jumpingJellybean [JJ]  began pestering  logansBerry [LB]

  
  


JJ: what happened?

 

JJ: virgil just came to my house despite me being sicker than a dog, and you know how paranoid he is of germs. 

 

JJ: The kiddo was crying, but all i heard was your name before he passed out! 

 

JJ: since you’re online, though, i’m guessing you’re not injured? 

 

LB: I Am Well, Patton. 

 

LB: I Apologize. 

 

JJ: it’s okay, lolo! 

 

JJ: i’d still like to know what happened, though. 

 

LB: Understandable, Very Well Then. 

 

LB: Basically, Virgil Was Pushed Into Me After School Today By The After School Athletic Team. 

 

LB: He Fell Over And Ended Up Knocking Into Me, And Long Story Short, Accidentally Ended Up Kissing Me. 

 

JJ: oh dear… 

 

LB: I Panicked, Patton.

 

LB: I Grabbed My Bag And Ran Away. 

 

JJ: this seems like quite the pickle you’ve gotten into, kiddo! 

 

JJ: your reaction was valid, same with virgey.

 

JJ: this is just a small misunderstanding! 

 

JJ: hey, he’s up!! 

 

LB: Pardon? 

 

JJ: virgil was napping! 

 

JJ: ack, i have a small fever migrane. 

 

JJ: listen, imma give virge my phone to message you and take a small nap, and when i wake up, i want you two to have worked out this issue! 

 

JJ: capice? 

 

LB: Indeed. No Need To Worry, Patton. 

 

JJ: good! I don’t need any more grey hairs :p 

 

JJ: cya!! 

 

LB: Goodbye, Pats.

 

JJ: Hey. 

 

LB: Hello, Virgil. 

 

JJ: Shit, give me a second. 

 

JJ: Okay, much better. 

 

LB: So. 

 

JJ: Sooo….

 

JJ: You wanna talk? 

 

LB: Yes, I Would. 

 

LB: Virgil, I Apologize. 

 

LB: I Was Irrational. I Ran Away When The Incident Happened Because I Panicked. 

 

LB: I Imagined Our First Kiss Would be… More Romantic, I Suppose.

 

JJ: It’s fine, L. 

 

JJ: You weren’t being irrational, your reaction was valid. I honestly should have expected it, honestly. 

 

LB: I… Suppose.

 

LB: You Were Also Valid At Your Overthinking. A Reaction Like That Is To Be Expected In Our Circumstances. 

 

JJ: Heh. 

 

JJ: I mean, I guess. 

 

LB: 8 ) 

 

JJ: Holy shit. 

 

LB: Did I Use The Emoji Wrong? 

 

JJ: No no, not at all. 

 

LB: Oh, Good. 

 

JJ: It was just,,, kinda cute, tbh. 

 

LB: Oh

 

LB: I

 

LB: Uh

 

LB: Thank You?? 

 

JJ: Pft, don’t worry about it 

 

LB: Well, If You Say So. 

 

LB: Would You Like To Come Over? 

 

LB: We Could Make Patton Some Soup, And I Have Leftover Homemade Bread From Culinary Class. 

 

JJ: Oooo, rad, okay. 

 

JJ: Wait

 

JJ: What do you mean ‘you imagined our first kiss to be more romantic?’

 

LB: I Believe My Phone Is About To Die, Virgil. 

 

JJ: Your phone was at 100% after school, it’s barely been 30 minutes! 

 

JJ: lOGAN

 

LB: See You At My Place, Virgil. 8 ) 

 

logansBerry [LB]  has ceased pestering  jumpingJellybean [JJ]

 

JJ: Goddammit 

 


End file.
